As the silicon film used as a semiconductor film of a transistor, either an amorphous silicon film or a polycrystalline silicon film is used depending on the purpose. For example, in the case of a transistor included in a large-sized display device, it is preferred to use an amorphous silicon film, which can be formed using the established technique for forming a film on a large-sized substrate. On the other hand, in the case of a transistor included in a high-performance display device where driver circuits are formed over the same substrate, it is preferred to use a polycrystalline silicon film, which can form a transistor having a high field-effect mobility. As a method for forming a polycrystalline silicon film, high-temperature heat treatment or laser light treatment which is performed on an amorphous silicon film has been known.
In recent years, an oxide semiconductor film has attracted attention. For example, a transistor which includes an amorphous oxide semiconductor film containing indium, gallium, and zinc is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
An oxide semiconductor film can be formed by a sputtering method or the like, and thus can be used for a channel formation region of a transistor in a large display device. Moreover, a transistor including an oxide semiconductor film has a high field-effect mobility; therefore, a high-performance display device where driver circuits are formed over the same substrate can be obtained. In addition, there is an advantage that capital investment can be reduced because part of production equipment for a transistor including an amorphous silicon film can be retrofitted and utilized.
A transistor including an oxide semiconductor film is known to have extremely small leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power CPU and the like utilizing the small leakage current of a transistor including an oxide semiconductor film are disclosed (see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses that a transistor having high field-effect mobility can be obtained by a well potential formed using an active layer formed of semiconductor films.